


Nickle Plate

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related: The Sentinel by Blair Sandburg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a career remove</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nickle Plate

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote just for Kari Masoner, but I posted 

## Nickle Plate

by Helmboy

Author's disclaimer: Pet Fly and UPN own them. I use them for entertainment purposes only and make no money doing so. 

it here too as a return debut to Sentinel fiction. 

* * *

In a room in a home... 

The thing just laid there, shining with an unearthly silvery glow as two large, blue eyes watched it. The eyes, scanning it's surface, calculating it's lethal potential, nervously flickered along it's length. 

This was some scary shit. 

They actually expected him to carry that thing. They actually expected him to train himself to feel that it was a part of his body, some sort of natural extension of his hand. 

He sighed. 

He would have to rewire a great deal of his thinking. This was something he had resisted, wavering between wanting one and not, and now it was out of his hands. 

He had burned his bridges. Completely. 

The cold realization of what had to be done once again swept through him, chilling him, pushing his heart into that awful overdrive that defeat puts you into. He knew, at that moment, that it was all in his hands, the past, present and future. 

He had to decide. It was up to him. The clarity of the moment, when it was all so pure and simple, came back to him. There was only one thing to do and he did it. 

He lied, prevaricated, obfuscated, denied the truth. 

It had brung him to tears, that lonely moment standing in front of the world, and as he said the words, tears had come. 

"I lied." 

The moments after had seemed so strange, emotion distorting his senses, and when they had finally come together, after all the troubles and humiliations and clammering crowds, it was silent. 

Jim was there. He had taken him home, that small leather wallet in his hands, and they had gone silently to the bed in the loft and, without a word, made love for the first time together. 

Not a word was spoken, not a sound made, as Jim took him for his own for the first time. Lying beneath that big body, spreading himself open for the only soul, the only heart that counted, he felt himself purged. 

Surging strength, skin against skin, the two men fled reality together, mixing their pain with their newly acknowledged love. Strong arms encircled him, drawing him so close to the hard body above him, that he felt giddy. 

His own groans, moans of pleasure and desire, broke the silence, the electric stillness of the room, and as they moved together, lips against lips, dazed eyes staring one into the other, there was no one else. 

Heat filled him, a hard, muscular invasion pulsing inside him, and he was brought to the precipice, clinging to the warmth above him. Jim was there, filling him, taking him, and he gave himself fully, as he had given himself always. His hands rested on broad shoulders, shoulders that belonged to him alone, and he closed his eyes, the sweat from his lover mingling with his own. 

Faster and harder, deeper and with a ferocious emotion, Jim took him, marking him, declaring for him, that this one was his own. He moved with total control, total commitment, total possession. This one, this dark-haired, beautiful one was his alone. 

Jim cried out his orgasm to the gods, shouting as he spilled himself into the body of the only person he would ever truly trust, ever truly love. A groan, a moan of release followed his cry and the other, the only one, gave himself up too. 

Together they had lain, holding each other against the cold world outside and, in that moment, a partnership of the spirit, heart and soul was affirmed. 

They would never be the same again. 

"Are you ready, Chief?" 

Blair Sandburg turned, catching his lover's eye. "I still don't know about this part, Jim. What if I have to use this?" 

Jim Ellison leaned against the door jamb, watching the only thing that mattered in his life, vacillate over the gun that lay in the middle of their bed. 

"Its scary, I know, Chief. The idea of you having a gun, well..." 

Ellison smiled, sighing with pleasure at the look he received for his remarks. 

"Very funny, Ellison," Blair said, reaching down and gingerly picking up the cold, silver pistol. He hefted it, a slow smile crossing his beautiful face as he turned to the tall, doting man in the doorway. 

"You know, this might not be so bad. Its all in how you look at it. After all, think of all the duos that have graced the pages of history, fighting for crime and justice..." 

"I can think of a couple," Jim said, turning and walking after his lover, down the steps to the door below. "The Lone Ranger and Tonto... Batman and Robin..." 

"Don't forget Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid," Blair said, as he stepped out the door and headed down the short walk to the car. 

Jim Ellison paused and smiled, listening to the chipper voice talking to itself just in front of him. 

"They were the bad guys, Chief," he said, chuckling. Picking up his keys, he stepped out the door and followed his partner to the car. It would be a short drive to the Police Academy and Blair's first lesson in marksmanship. But, it would be the biggest step of their lives. 

It would be the first day of forever and they were taking it together. Nothing could be more perfect than that. 

* * *

End Nickle Plate. 


End file.
